


The Hunter Games

by poeticfish



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Hunters, Hunting, Love Triangles, Sibling Love, crossover kinda i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poeticfish/pseuds/poeticfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Dean Winchester and I have no idea what the Hell is going on. ((Basically the Supernatural characters are in the Hunger Games world and they don't even realize it... Except for Dean, that is.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Dean Winchester and I have no idea what the Hell is going on. (Or why I'm writing a book as everything happens.) Seriously, something is very wrong here. People are calling me Katniss and they're calling Sam Prim and Sam's hair has grown even longer- he wears it in freaking braids now! My hair is long, too, for some reason- my dad braids it for me. That's possibly the strangest thing that's been happening but he never takes no for an answer. I would be more bothered by it, but I'm really just happy he's actually alive. Of course, there's a down side. He's kind of a woman now. Sam calls him Mom. I'm extremely confused.

We live in some crappy house in a depressing place called District 12 that's full of sick and hungry people. They're all really disgusting and have insanely weird names. I don't know how we got here- we just kinda woke up here one morning. No one really has any food and we're poor as shit so I've started hunting in the woods. Not the type of hunting I'm used to- there don't seem to be any demons or ghosts in this world, so I guess I can't complain about that either. At first I thought Sam would want to come hunting with me, but he's actually been acting like a little girl and it's seriously freaking me out. Sure, it was amusing at first, but WHAT THE HELL?! Anyway, hunting is not exactly legal in District 12 but I'm a rebel so whatever.

I leave the house and climb under the fence that surrounds the district, my long braid flowing in the wind. Apparently no one in this place gets to have guns, so I have to use a stupid bow and arrow to hunt. 

I'm searching for something to kill when suddenly Lisa shows shows up. Well, not exactly Lisa. I mean, it  _is_  Lisa, but in this world her name is Gale and she's a dude. I still really  _really_  like her which makes me think that maybe I've secretly been gay this whole time or something but I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be a girl in this world, anyway. I'm not actually sure how that works. People refer to me as "she" and "her" but no one seems to notice that I have no boobs and plus, I still have... All the same parts. I'm wondering if it's like that for Sam but I'm not very comfortable asking someone who's convinced of being a 13-year-old girl if he has a you-know-what.

"Hey, Catnip," Lisa says.

"That's not my name," I mutter. 

"Geez, sorry,  _Katniss_."

"That's not my name, either."

"Then what is it, huh, Katniss?" Lisa replies, obviously annoyed. I've tried so many times to convince her we don't belong in this world and something is wrong. "Oh, I forgot. Your name is Dean, right? And I'm Lisa?"

"Yes! I know you don't believe me, but just wait until I-"

"I know," she interrupts. "You're going to find Cas or whatever and he'll make everything normal, right?"

"Yes."

"I'm tired of playing this game, Katniss."

I sigh and sit down on a rock. Lisa joins me.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'm just a little stressed. The Reaping is today and I'm nervous one of us will get picked."

"I know. I'm nervous, too."

That was mostly a lie. See, the Reaping is when they pick a boy and a girl to be tributes in the Hunger Games. What that means is basically, they have to fight to the death with two tributes from every other district. Obviously I wouldn't choose to be a part of this, but if I were to get picked, I'm pretty experienced with killing things. Besides, our chances of getting picked are small, anyway. 

"Hey, look what I've got." Lisa takes some bread out of her bag.

"HELL YEAH!!!" I yell. It's just bread, but I've been living on dead rabbits and vegetables for way too long.

We share the bread and Lisa starts talking about her lifelong dream of running away.

"We could just get out of here. Live in the woods."

"No, we couldn't. We have families," I remind her.

"They could come."

"I don't think they could."

If Sam is convinced he's a little girl, he's not going to be very good at surviving in the woods.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

We finish our bread and decide to go fishing. After catching a bunch of fish and gathering some strawberries and greens, we head over to the Hob. I have no idea why we call it that. It's just a market. I don't know who decided it needs to have some weird name. Our next stop after that is the mayor's house where we sell some of our strawberries and get stuck talking to the mayor's daughter, Becky, a girl who thinks we're friends or something.

"Why are you all dressed up?" I ask, looking at the dress she's wearing.

"Well, because it's the Reaping today," she answers.

"So?"

"If I get picked, that means I'm going to the Capitol. And if I go to the Capitol I want to look good."

Lisa goes off on one of her rants about the Capitol. I don't know much about it since I haven't been stuck in this world for very long, but I do know that they're the people in charge of the Hunger Games and anyone who makes children fight to the death is a dick in my opinion. I also know that the Capitol is the reason we're all dirt poor, so that doesn't help my opinion of them.

Eventually I get Lisa to shut up and we both go home.

When I get home, Sam is wearing a dress and I start laughing hysterically.

"You... You're laughing!" Sam exclaims. "I thought it was pretty!"

"Oh God," I say, trying to get my breath back. "I just... I wish I had a camera. Because you look so  _pretty_ , of course."

I really do wish I had a camera. When we get back to the real world, I want nothing more than to show Sam pictures of himself dressed like this.

"Katniss, here," my dad says, holding out a light blue dress. "You'll look so beautiful in this."

I stare at the dress. "You... You want me to..."

"You have to hurry," he tells me. "It's going to start soon."

"I'm not wearing that."

"I know you hate dressing up, but-"

"I am  _not_  wearing that."

We argue for a few minutes but before I know it, I'm wearing the goddamn dress with my hair in a fresh braid.

We go to the place where the Reaping apparently takes place and some dude at a table pricks my finger.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I yell at the unexpected pain and Sam stares at me with a confused expression, not even noticing when his finger gets pricked.

We're supposed to be separated by age, but Sam is so freakishly tall that no one notices when I have him come with me.

On the stage there's a pink-haired lady wearing way too much make-up. When I look closer, I realize it's not a lady at all. IT'S FREAKING GABRIEL.

"Welcome to the Reaping for the 74th Hunger Games!" he announces. 

"Oh my God," I say softly. "I can't believe it. That's Gabriel."

"Uh, Katniss, that's Effie Trinket," Sam whispers.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Of course," I reply quickly.

"Now, I know we usually start with that depressing video thing," Gabriel continues, "but you all know how it went. The Capitol was a bunch of dicks, you shits rebelled, we beat your asses, and now each district has to sacrifice one male and one female tribute to fight to the death. The end."

Everyone stares at him, a little shocked, and I realize something. Gabriel is still himself. Could this be happening because of him?

"Now it's time for the stuff that actually matters," Gabriel says. "I will now tell you which two of you will most likely die in a horrible and painful way."

He walks over to one of the glass balls on the stage that's full of slips of paper. He grabs a random one, walking back over to the microphone. I'm a little nervous, but I know the chances of me or Sam getting picked are small.

"And the District 12 female tribute is..." Gabriel looks at the paper. "Primrose Everdeen!"

It takes me a second to realize who that is- Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean volunteers.

My first thought is that, okay, this sucks, but better for it to be someone who knows what they're doing than a random child, right? And my second thought is, SHIT! It's not Sam. I mean, it is Sam, but not really. He's a twelve-year-old girl in this world, so he can't fight, can he? I have to do something. I can't let this happen.

"Come on up!" Gabriel says into the microphone.

"NO!" I yell, pushing my way through the crowd as Sam starts to walk up to the stage. "NO! STOP! I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

"GURL YOU CRAY CRAY!" someone in the crowd yells, because I guess people in District 12 don't usually volunteer.

"THANK FRIGGIN' GOD!" Sam exclaims. "TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!"

I glare at him. "BITCH!"

"JERK!"

At least some things haven't changed.

I bravely walk up on stage, and Gabriel stares at me, shocked.

"Gabriel!" I whisper urgently. "Gabe, it's me, Dean. You have to recognize me. You're the one doing this, right? Please say right."

"Oh, dear, are you mentally ill?" 

"No! Gabe, seriously!"

"Um... I don't know what your talking about." He looks at the crowd again and speaks into the microphone. "Now, what's your name?"

"DEAN WINCHESTER!" I scream. "AND YOU'RE GABRIEL! YOU DON'T WEAR MAKEUP, YOU'RE A FREAKING ARCHANGEL!" This doesn't make any sense. Gabriel really seemed like himself. Could it be that he's just really sassy in every world?

"NONE OF THAT IS RIGHT!" Sam informs everyone. "THAT'S MY SISTER, KATNISS EVERDEEN!"

 Suddenly, everyone silently holds up three fingers. 

"What is that?" I ask angrily. "Are they flipping me off?! Is that how you flip someone off in this world?!"

"Uh, now it's time to pick our male tribute!" Gabriel announces, grabbing a piece of paper out of the other glass ball. "And the male tribute is... Peeta Mellark!"

I roll my eyes, waiting for one of the people I'd have to kill to come up onstage. But when he does, I am immediately horrified. 

Because Peeta is Castiel.  

"C-Cas?" I say quietly. "No... Oh God, no... Uh, I VOLUNTEER FOR HIM TOO!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Gabriel informs me. 

I grab Castiel by the arm. "Cas. It's me. Please, tell me someone else realizes what's going on."

Castiel gives me that confused look that I've gotten so used to seeing over the years. It actually makes me smile a little. "I don't understand..."

I sigh loudly. This is officially as bad as it could possibly get. Cas isn't going to have any of the skills or power he has in the real world, so it wouldn't be hard for someone to kill him. And worse, only one person can get out of the  arena alive. What if it comes down to the two of us? 

I immediately decide that if that happens, Cas will be the one to make it out. In fact, I am going to do whatever I can to protect him. There is no way Castiel is going to sacrifice anything for me in another world. 

But I'm going to do everything I can to get us both out. Who knows? I'm pretty good at breaking the rules. Then again, I'm a Winchester, so we're probably all going to die. 

I'm just trying to keep a positive attitude.


End file.
